


It Gets Better

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Season 1, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Jorah shows Daenerys how it should be.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	It Gets Better

“It will get easier Khaleesi.” Ser Jorah insisted. She wasn’t so sure. She knew her marriage to the Khal wasn’t going to be perfect but it was harder than she anticipated. She knew how the Dothraki made love and she thought she had been prepared for it, she was wrong. Two weeks into the marriage and she still wasn’t quite used to it. She wasn’t even able to talk to her husband, he knew very little of the common tongue and she was only just grasping the language of his people. He would just grunt to her before fucking her. Not exactly the marriage women dreamed off. Though it was probably better than Viserys. 

“We will see.” She replied. She looked up to the sky, the hour was getting late. They would make camp shortly, and sure enough the khalasar halted. “Are we making camp?” 

“It would seem so.” The gruff knight answered.

“How much longer until we reach this damn city.” Came the voice of her brother who had ridden up next to them.

“A week Your Grace, maybe two.” Jorah said.

“And tell me again why we are going there?” Viserys asked.

“Because that is Khals command.” Jorah said. 

“What right does he have to order a king.” Viserys said. This is his kingdom not yours you fool.

“I believe he wishes to display his beautiful new bride Your Grace.” Jorah said. Does he truly think she’s beautiful, she certainly hasn’t felt that in a long time.

“I see.” Viserys said. “The savage at least appreciates how lucky he is to marry a princess.”

“Only a fool wouldn’t Your Grace.” Jorah said. 

“Come Ser lets find something to drink.” Viserys said. “And sister send that whore of yours to my tent tonight.”

“Yes Your Grace.” She said, as she watched them ride away leaving her alone with her new people.

———————————-

Daenerys sat on her bed waiting for her husband. She was drinking the last of her wine, which had been gifted to her by a merchant at her wedding. She had thought about going to sleep but knew that wouldn’t stop the khal so she stayed up. She had been alone for at least an hour, waiting for him. He normally would of come by now. Just as she was starting to think he wasn’t coming, she heard someone enter. It wasn’t her husband however it was Ser Jorah.

“Ser Jorah? What is it?” She asked.

“Forgive the intrusion Khaleesi but I thought I should tell you your husband won’t be coming this evening.” Jorah said. “He had quite a bit to drink and has dozed off.”

“I see, thank you Ser.” She said, the knight went to leave. “Would you like some wine Ser?” He halted at the tents entrance and turned back to her. “It’s better than the mares milk I’m sure.”

“I would be honoured khaleesi.” Jorah said, he came over and she handed him a glass of wine. She didn’t mind sharing the last of her wine with a friend. Jorah stood and looked around, unsure where to sit. She patted the bed beside her and he sat down hesitantly. “This is much better than the piss they serve around here.” He said, earning a giggle from her.

“Did you have a drink with my brother?” She asked.

“Yes, he’s even more unbearable when drinking.” He said, he had obviously had quite a bit to drink if he was speaking so plainly. She laughed at his comment. “He too is passed out from the drink.”

“Good.” She said, thinking of Doreah. “Are marriages in Westeros like mine?”

“Some.” He admitted. “To many lords women are nothing but dutiful wives and daughters to be sold off.”

“Have you been wed?” She asked.

“Twice.” He said. “I like to think I treated them well, I ruined myself trying to keep my wife happy.” She wanted details but decided not to pry, it was none of her business. 

“Do you still think it will get better with Drogo?” She asked.

“I hope so.” He said. “Believe it or not he’s not as bad as most khals.”

“Do you think you will ever wed again?” She asked, unsure why that question came to her.

“I doubt it.” He admitted.

“Do you have any children.” She asked, she can’t recall him mentioning any.

“No.” He said, shaking his head. “I have many greats but that may be the greatest, I’ve always wanted to be a father.” She felt great sadness for her protector.

“You would make a good one I’m sure.” She said, she took his hand in hers to offer some comfort. Jorah looked down at there hands than back into her eyes. Daenerys was completely shocked when leant in and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened for his tongue though she never told it too. It was a long kiss, soft and gentle yet passionate and full of love. When he pulled back she was frozen in place.

“Sorry khaleesi.” He said. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Her eyes were on his lips, hoping he would lean in again.

“No you shouldn’t of.” She said. “But I’m glad you did, I’ve never been kissed like that.” 

“You were made to be kissed Daenerys.” He said, there faces only a few inches apart and drifting ever closer. “Often and well.” She closed the distance and kissed him again, she could taste the wine as there tongues sparred. This kiss was longer than the first, only stopping so they could breathe.

“Your wives were lucky women.” She said, imagining being kissed like that everyday.

“Your husband is the luckiest man alive.” Jorah said. “And he doesn’t seem to realise it. I have travelled all over the world and I have never seen a beauty like yourself.” She blushed at his words, and she felt desire building within her. She had never felt this way before.

“You would treat me better?” She asked.

“I would shower you with love.” He said, nuzzling her neck. “I would ensure you got as much pleasure from our union than I did.”

“Show me.” She whispered in his ear. Jorah once again attacked her with his lips, his hands went to her gown as they kissed. He undid the front and her breasts sprung free from the restraints. He kissed his way down her neck and chests before taking her right breast into his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned as he sucked her teat, using his tongue to stimulate her nipple. As he switched to the other breast her hand slipped between her legs, she was very wet. He drew back from her tit and pulled her dress off the rest of the way. He pushed her down on to the bed, he bowed his head and pressed his lips to the inside of first one knee, and then the other, the wetness of his mouth blazing a warm trail up the insides of her thighs. Dany’s heart was pounding in anticipation. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, this was all new to her. Her head fell back when his tongue swept across her folds. 

“Does this please you?” He asked. All she could do was nod. She had never considered such an act, Drogo didn’t care about her pleasure after all. Yet here was Jorah, pleasuring her with his tongue. He lapped his tongue through her folds, finding secret spots she hadn’t even found with her fingers. She whimpered and bucked against his mouth, his face buried in her mound. She grabbed her pillow and used it to muffle her scream as her orgasm took her. Her body shook, she had never experienced pleasure such as that. When she had caught her breath she sat up, finding Jorah watching her intently. She realised the glistening around his lips was her own wetness and she pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. Her hands went to his shirt and she pulled it over his head, revealing his muscled chest. He slipped out of his trousers, her gaze falling falling to his manhood. She took the position on her knees and waited, but he did not enter her. “Lay on your back Daenerys.” He said. “We are not Dothraki.” 

“As you say.” She payed down on her back and climbed onto her. He positioned his manhood at her entrance and slowly guided it into her. He was still within her as if waiting for a sign, she nodded. She expected him to pump a few times and be done, but he withdrew, it was so slowly that his length stroked her sex attentively as if it were still his tongue; and when he returned, it was with a long roll of his hips down into hers that made her clench around him, setting off a ripple sensation from her core. This wasn’t fucking, this was making love. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t hold on much longer, he fell into that quick, desperate pace she had expected from the beginning. His skin slapped against hers as his strokes became harder and deeper, his manhood reaching the mouth of her womb with each powerful thrust of his hips. He groaned as he split deep within her. The sensation brought her undone, pleasure once again took her body and she made no attempt to muffle her cries this time. 

Spent Jorah collapsed down beside her. She should send him away but she doesn’t. She cares not if they are discovered, pulls her into his and he takes her in his arms. She hadn’t found love with her husband but she may of found it with her knight.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have multiple chapters, I might to an AU continuing on from this. I have another fic that takes priority but I will get around to finishing the Jorah/dany ones at some point


End file.
